


The Legend of Long John Jackson

by pornosophical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Pirates, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico told Percy about his fascination with pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Long John Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of kinkyjercy's efforts in his smutmas challenge, let the smut rain down

the very thought of you

has my legs spread apart

like an easel with a canvas

begging for art

\--

rupi kaur

 

The Legend of Long John Jackson 

Percy pushed Nico roughly face down, bending him over the ship’s railing. Nico stared down at the water for a moment, gasping as Percy used the ripped remnants of Nico’s shirt to bind his hands together behind his back.

“What is it you want, _pirate?_ ” Nico sneered as best he could from his vulnerable position.

“Your booty.”

There was a pause.

“Seriously?” asked Nico, going limp figuratively and somewhat literally. Percy had been doing so well on staying in character this time, and Nico had just started to really enjoy himself. Exploring his pirate fantasy had taken a lot of time and effort to prepare, the idea that it had been wasted…

“Aye, seriously,” said Percy, still growling like a pirate. “I want your money _and_ your valuables. And I plan on taking both as I please.”

Percy grinding his erection against Nico’s ass made it very clear what he meant by “valuables” and “taking.” Well, there was no reason Long John Jackson couldn’t have a sense of humor.

 “Unhand me, you deviant!” Nico protested, getting back into the spirit of things.

“Deviant?” Percy flipped Nico around and re-pinned him to the railing, Nico’s bound wrists resting under the small of his back propping his legs open lewdly, exposing the cloth tent between them.

“Maybe so,” said Percy, tracing a stripe down Nico’s chest with a knuckle to knock the tip of Nico’s erection. “But it seems I not be the only deviant here, my little merchant prince.”

“I never!”

“Oh, you’ve _never_ , eh?” Percy’s lopsided, leering smirk coupled with his eye patch, and forceful manner had Nico achingly hard. Percy dragged his knuckles lightly over the curve of Nico’s erection again, pulling a whimper from him.

“Aye,” said Percy softly. “I can believe that.”

Nico struggled some more so Percy had to pin him harder. Nico loved the feeling of Percy’s body pressed tight against his. “Never!”

“Don’t be afraid, sweet prince, a pirate knows how to be gentle,” Percy murmured into Nico’s throat, nipping at the soft skin.

“I’m not afraid!” Nico protested. Ironically, it wasn’t a lie because he was desperately horny. Percy’s breath was a hot caress over the hollow of his throat, making Nico's dick throb.

“Oh, you say that now," Percy told smugly. "But when you’re spread out naked and aching on my bed, you may very well change your tune.” Percy straightened up and called out to the ship’s main deck. “Avast, me hearties! I’ve got me prize. Loot the rest, and we’ll sink the ship after I’ve sunk me mizzenmast.”

Percy’s crew of waterlogged pirates silently saluted him and continued cleaning up the remains of Nico’s skeleton crew. Meanwhile, Percy shouldered Nico and took him back toward the captain’s cabin, dropping him face-down on the bed so firmly that he bounced.

“Now there’s certainly a bit of sweet meat,” said Percy, slapping Nico’s ass with great satisfaction. “Nearly good enough to eat.”

Percy squeezed Nico’s ass appreciatively, and then, in one quick movement, shucked Nico’s trousers down.

“Stop it!” demanded Nico. He wriggled from side to side, trying to kick his legs and instead getting them caught in his pants.

“Hold still,” Percy barked at him and hauled off the rest of Nico’s pants. Nico kicked in resistance, although not too hard. He’d once pegged Percy too hard in the face during one of their play sessions and they’d had to stop for ambrosia.

When Percy had finished stripping Nico’s lower half he left Nico face down on the bed, the heavy brocade cover abrasive on Nico’s sensitive nipples and erection.

“Aye, there we go,” said Percy from behind him. His hands roamed over Nico’s naked legs and hips, skating over the rise of his backside.

Nico rose up to look back but was shoved roughly face down again for his efforts. The crushed velvet and rough silk patterns abraded his nipples, the pain overpowering the pleasure enough to make Nico feel hot and almost feverish.

“What—what are you doing?” asked Nico, not having to fake the tremor in his voice. Arousal was remarkably close to fear in more ways than not.

“Just taking in the scenery,” said Percy as he spread Nico’s cheeks to look at his asshole. “Yarr, that’s a pretty picture, just so very inviting.”

“No!” Nico protested, trying to clench his legs together and clawing back and up to Percy’s face.

For his trouble Nico was unceremoniously flipped over, his hard dick slapping back to rest against his stomach. Percy slipped Nico’s legs over his shoulders and used his weight to pin Nico back again. He was also staring into Nico’s eyes.

“You keep struggling like that, and I’ll tie your legs apart too,” growled Percy as he slid back. His grip shifted to Nico’s ankles, pulling his legs wide and baring him spread-eagle.

Nico couldn’t help the pulse that swept through his erection at that thought, him on his back, arms tied behind him and his ankles tied to the bedposts while Percy just _used_ him.

Too bad he knew they didn’t have the rope. Next time, maybe.

“Arr, look at ye,” said Percy, reclaiming Nico’s attention.

Nico followed Percy’s gaze down to Nico’s cock, which was so hard it nearly vibrated, all while leaking like a lazy faucet. “So eager to be plundered, my innocent little trader?”

Nico swallowed, the sound loud in the almost oppressive silence of the room. “You’ll unhand me now, or I’ll see you hanged.”

“Can’t be hanged,” said Percy, reaching down to fondle himself. “As I’m already hung.”

With a flick of his fingers, Percy undid the knot keeping his canvas trousers up, and they dropped to the floor. His erection sprang free, bobbing up and down like a see-saw slowly coming to rest.

Nico really wanted to get fucked by that slowly fattening dick. He knew how good it felt when it was inside of him, how inseparable that feeling was from Percy covering him, touching him in his most intimate places, and loving him.

Not even Percy’s (adorably) bad jokes could dampen that desire.

Percy was pouring lube into his hand, one of their few concessions to modernity in the roleplay. Nico was never putting sacred olive oil up his ass again, not after last time, no matter how good the sex had been. And it had been really good.

They’d managed to inadvertently bless midtown Manhattan with a fecundity spell with how much magical energy they generated from a nearly 24 hour “sex marathon,” as Annabeth had called it. Birth rates for everything from trees to bees to birds to rats to people had shot up for weeks, until Hazel and Lou Ellen managed to get it under control.

Nico had never been so embarrassed. Perks of being a demigod. Like raising a pirate ship, fixing it up, and then playing sex games on it with their powers.

Nico grunted as Percy’s fingers pushed into him. He tried to kick with his free leg but Percy just leaned back and pinned it against the bedpost with his foot. His weight was pressing on Nico’s thighs, opening him up even wider until he felt the stretch in his groin.

“Cooperate, or it’ll go worse for you,”  Percy growled.

Nico tried to protest but Percy was really fingering him well, pressing in straight with two fingers, his middle finger ramrod stiff and curling up with his index as he pulled out. Already Nico was feeling hot, like a boiler was building up pressure inside him, the tension aching in his balls.

“Fuck,” he whimpered clawing at the velvet and brocade coverlet under the small of his back.

“That’s the idea,” Percy told him slyly.

“No!” Nico tried to shout as Percy leaned down to lick the tip of his leaking erection. Nico keened involuntarily and twisted, arching his back at the silky liquid heat of Percy's mouth on his throbbing cock. The rough brocade scratched at his back and his arms, the abrasive pain a counter to the tingle-burn of Percy’s fingers inside him and his warm, wet mouth sucking the tip of Nico’s cock.

“Yarr, I’ll give you something to squirm about,” Percy growled after a particularly lurid slurp. Just like that his fingers were gone and Nico’s legs could draw together, for a moment. He tried to catch his breath.

Then Percy was spreading his legs again, spreading him wide open for the world to see, and holding him steady. Nico could feel the strength in his hands, the way they clamped about Nico’s ankles like iron manacles.

“Now, feel free to scream as you like,” Percy taunted him. “For there’s none but me hearties to hear your wailing.”

Percy bent Nico back, almost in half again, with his knees nearly at his shoulders, and teasingly tapped his dick right between Nico’s spread cheeks. Dropping to his shoulder to keep Nico’s leg up, Percy reached back with one hand to steady himself.

“Stop—please, I beg of you,” Nico implored. Gods, he wanted to get fucked so badly right now.

“Oh, you’ll beg me all right,” Percy said with a wicked grin, and then he pushed his dick up against Nico’s hole.

The breach was slow, the burning tingle more intense as Percy’s dick filled Nico up and up and up. The intensity of it centered his entire world onto Percy, from the heat of his hands to the overwhelming perception of his dick inside Nico. The whisper of discomfort in the intensity helped ground Nico, as the full feeling stretched over into something he knew would become so very good, very, very soon.

It had been a good call, Nico decided, to have Percy fuck him on his back. If Percy took him from behind, or worse, just pushed him face down into the mattress, or couch, or grassy knoll that one time, and deep-dicked him, Nico had a harder time holding back his orgasm. Between that and the brocade currently abrading his back and arms, this was easier to stave off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Percy breathed as he bore down inch by burning inch inside Nico.

Not entirely easy though, Nico could feel his dick throbbing with each pulse of pre-come, and was having to consciously relax against the long, relentless slide of Percy’s dick. Part of him just wanted to bear down and fuck himself back on Percy. He could come from riding Percy’s dick in under a minute if he put his mind to it.

(Of course the last time they’d done that, Nico hadn’t let Percy come for hours, while prying out as many of his own orgasms as he could manage from Percy’s cock-ringed dick.)

Doing it this way was a little more difficult, took a tad more patience, and with any luck would make Nico come so hard he’d see stars.

“AH!” Nico shouted as Percy forcefully pressed the last inch home. The jolt, like electricity, made Nico’s dick pulse, and pre-come dribbled freely onto his belly, little drops of dew dabbling the dark trail of hair that led down to his straining erection.

Gods. Percy felt so wide and deep… There was nothing better than this, not in all the worlds. Nothing better than being fucked by Percy Jackson, except maybe being loved by Percy Jackson.

“Ye can beg for harder,” said Percy with a languorous draw back and then a powerful thrust of his hips forward. The drag of Percy’s fat cock inside Nico was the most delicious thing he had ever felt. “Or ye can beg for faster, but them’s your only two options.”

Also, when Nico was on his back, he could watch. From the flex of muscles in Percy’s chest and arms, to the wave-like rolling of his body, and to the haze in his pretty green eyes, long dark lashes framing them so prettily they were almost obscene. Just like the noises that were starting to slide involuntarily out of Nico.

“Never!” Nico managed to say as Percy started fucking him in earnest. Nico didn’t even try to hold back his cries, letting each of Percy’s thrusts punch the air out of his lungs, like Percy was fucking the noise right out of him. All he had to do was try to breathe, Percy’s fucking deciding the rhythm.. “Ah—ah! Ah! Ah!”

“That’s more like it,” said Percy smugly as he slowly picked up the pace. He pushed Nico’s knees farther forward, bending him just a little further in half. “I’ll teach you to love being fucked in no time.”

“No!”  Nico cried out.

“Keep you as my cabin-boy,” Percy told him, panting while he plowed into Nico’s pliant body, slick-wet sounds growing louder with every thrust. “Lock you in my room, come back from pillaging a port and find you, waiting for me in my bed. Warm, inviting, and ready for my prick.”

Nico whined. He was utterly helpless, hands bound, on his back with his legs spread, and Percy’s hips slapping out a rapid beat on his ass. The growing warmth and tightness just behind his balls was surging every time Percy’s dick moved inside him, the pleasure slowly straining up as if it could push the pleasure itself out through Nico’s so-stiff-it-was-barely-bouncing cock.

He knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Look at me,” Percy demanded. Nico struggled to raise his head and make eye contact. “That’s right. You’re going to watch me as I come inside you.”

 _Fuck_.

“How—how dare you!” Nico said desperately. “I shan’t!”

“Oh, I rather think ye shall,” said Percy and he dropped his weight onto Nico’s legs, completely bending him in half and letting Percy brace himself on Nico’s knees directly against the mattress.

And that gave him leverage.

The fucking got harder, faster, almost brutal. Either the boat was rocking or Percy was fucking him so hard the world was spinning. His back was on fire, burning as the rough fabric raked against his skin, but it was nothing compared to the fire between his legs, the one Percy’s dick stoked deeper and higher.

Nico’s was so hard his cock felt like rebar. He couldn’t hold back any longer—it was coming—he was going to come—

“ _Di immortales!”_ Percy swore and his thrusts became erratic as he strained to keep the rhythm and not just fall to rutting at Nico’s hole. The powerful, heat in Nico’s taut balls begged for release, the pleasure rising higher and higher, building to its crescendo.

Nico whined, punctuating the sound with little yips as he was fucked.

Percy’s hips rammed home in increasingly intense staccato bursts as he stared down at Nico.

“You’re mine,” Percy snarled, and then slammed his hips home in rapid succession, his dick suddenly slicker in the way it moved inside Nico. Percy fucked him the hardest he had the entire time, and Nico clamped down and did his best to hold on, to push through to that aching feeling of completion.

The orgasm buoyed up through Nico and pulsed out from his dick, radiating through his body. He could feel the come _shoot_ through him, each pulse firing hot white liquid into long lines across his chest down his neck and chin like an artillery cannon.

Nico hung there in that pleasure, in that heat and that movement, and Percy’s slowly stuttering thrusts still driving his pleasure even as he rode the orgasm down.

“Fuck,” Nico said with feeling.

Percy had collapsed on him, but he’d let go of Nico’s legs, because apparently he was having trouble standing. He was so shaky that after pulling out he crawled up onto the bed beside Nico.

“Ouch, this stuff hurts,” said Percy, poking at the vintage brocade.

Nico shrugged, and then hissed and wished he hadn’t. Now that his brains weren’t being fucked out, his back hurt. A lot.

Like a lot a lot. Like it definitely wasn't sexy now.

“Lemme untie you,” said Percy and Nico flopped over onto his front. His cooling come pressed into the coverlet, which they were totally throwing away after he was untied. It was filthy but mostly Nico didn’t want to ever tempt himself with the dumb idea of letting himself get scratched up.

“Oh shit, babe, your back.” Percy looked concerned and Nico just grunted. He was scratched up, and yeah it stung a lot, but nothing was bleeding. Not actually bleeding, at any rate, just little spots and lots of raw skin

“Don’t call me babe,” he grumbled. Percy only called him babe when he was worried, which was cute when Nico wasn't irritable, like because he had scratches from being fucked into a brocade coverlet, or discomfort from the fact that he was leaking Percy's cum. “Gimme a square of ambrosia I’ll be fine.”

When Percy didn’t stop fussing, Nico shoved him away.

Unfortunately, Percy was close enough to the edge of the bed he tumbled off, dragging the ruined coverlet with him. Nico totally hadn’t meant to do that, but he also wasn’t above playing it off like he had.

“Wow,” said Percy from the floor, scowling up at his boyfriend. “Overreaction much?”

“If it really hurt, your fussing wouldn’t make it better, ambrosia would,” said Nico pointedly. A moment later Percy was hustling back through the door with their bag of normal clothes and supplies. “Thanks, _babe_.”

“You are the surliest boyfriend I’ve ever had,” said Percy as he delicately finger-fed the Ambrosia to Nico.

Nico made a show of nibbling and sucking on Percy’s fingers, licking off the taste of blue chocolate-chip cookies that signified home to him now. “I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

“Guess that’s why you’re still my favorite,” said Percy as he leaned in close. “No competition.”

They kissed. Percy hummed into Nico’s mouth, and Nico wondered what he was tasting.

“You taste good,” murmured Percy.

“Oh yeah?” asked Nico. “Like what?”

“You remember our first kiss?” asked Percy, staring into Nico’s eyes.

“Of course,” Nico breathed. How could he forget that evening on the shores of Camp Half Blood’s lake?

“Remember those blueberry milkshakes you got us?” Percy was smiling at him, and Nico thought his heart would collapse like a dying star it was growing so deep with love.

They kissed again. Percy hummed appreciatively when he pulled back. “Yeah, just like that. Sweet.”

“Sap.”

“This sap just warmed up the water outside,” said Percy smugly. “Care for a dip?”

Cleaning himself off sounded fantastic, especially if the sea outside was warmed, and Percy knew just how Nico liked it. It was very sweet of Percy, and to the outside observer it might appear Percy had just won.  

That was all right, Nico knew how to play dirty.

“My hero,” he said quietly, tenderly touching Percy’s face. Percy turned bright red and sputtered. Nico laughed and walked out of the captain’s cabin onto the deck of the ship. “Yeah, let’s clean up.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Percy laughed as he trotted up behind Nico. The air was cool, but not cold. Around them, the sea was steaming.

Percy had really outdone himself this time; the water looked bathtub warm.

Nico turned around, and pointed at Percy, then himself. “Pot. Kettle.”

Percy caught him by his finger and pulled him in close, the heat of his body brushing away the cool evening air.

They kissed.

Then Percy picked Nico up, and he barely had time to shriek before Percy tossed him overboard.

The water was warm at least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to leovalidaze for offering to beta this fic!


End file.
